Sesame Street News Flash
Sesame Street News Flash Alice In Wonderland - Kermit interviews Alice, from the Lewis Carroll tales. For this adventure, she drinks a beverage that makes her grow. Then Kermit eats a cupcake that causes him to shrink. 3823: Alphabet Mine: Kermit the Frog reports from an alphabet mine where they dig Js. The miners tell him various words that begin with J and Richard presents him with his own J. Arabian Nights: Aladdin and His Lamp - Aladdin is distressed that his lamp won't work until Kermit informs hims that he needs to add a light bulb, plug in the cord and turn the switch. All the while, the Genie wisecracks about his job and trying to get some sleep inside a lamp. Arabian Nights: Ali Baba & The Forty Thieves - Kermit interviews Ali Baba, who can't seem to figure out the magic word starting with the letter S to open the door to the cave. When Kermit says goodbye to the viewers, he accidentally blurts out "open Sesame (Street News)," to which the rock opens and forty thieves come out, stealing Kermit's watch and all his clothes. Ballet: Ballerina's Body - Kermit points out different parts of ballet dancer Suzanne Farrell's body, and watches her drink a glass of milk. Ballet: Counting Battements - Kermit and Grover watch Suzanne do twenty grand battements. 3118: Cinderella At The Ball - Kermit interviews Cinderella and Prince Charming, who are dancing at the ball. After Cinderella leaves, at midnight, she leaves one glass slipper behind. The prince wants to use it to find Cinderella...so he can have the other slipper as well. He then accidentally breaks the one he found. "Well, easy come, easy go," he says. Cinderella's Glass Slipper - Kermit interviews Prince Charming, who is looking for Cinderella. The prince tries to see whose foot matches the glass slipper. However, the shoe fits someone unexpected. (Kermit: "Boy, these fairy tales are starting to get me down.") 3327: Cinderella & Her Fairy Godmother - Cinderella's Fairy Godmother tries to make a beautiful ball dress appear on Cinderella without success: the gown ends up on Kermit instead. Cooperation - Kermit is sent to the park for a report on co-operation, except that there's nobody around to interview. At that moment, monster reporter Telly turns up to conduct the same interview. They end up cooperating by interviewing each other. [[Don Music|'Don Music']] Writes "Mary Had A Bicycle" - Don Music tries to write "Mary Had a Little Lamb", but he can't come up with a word that rhymes with "snow". Kermit suggests that Don try another angle, which leads to Don writing the hit song "Mary Had a Bicycle". Don sings the song, with back-up vocals from the Monotones. [[Don Music|'Don Music']] Writes "Yellow-Stone Park" - Don Music tries to rewrite the "Sesame Street Theme" on a stormy night. He succeeds with the help of Kermit and is joined by Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats. 3512: [[Don Music |'Don Music' ]]Writes "Whistle, Whistle Little Bird" - Don Music tries to rewrite "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". He succeeds and is joined by a country-western band. 3294: [[Don Music|'Don Music']] Writes The Alphabet Song - Don Music successfully "writes" the Alphabet Song, with help from his surroundings [[Don Music |'Don Music' ]]Writes Old MacDonald - Don Music successfully writes "Old McDonald" with a little help from Kermit and some barnyard animals. [[Don Music|'Don Music']] Writes "Drive, Drive, Drive Your Car" - With Kermit's help, Don Music manages to rewrite the tune to "Drive, drive, drive your car." [[Don Music |'Don Music' ]]Writes "Yankee Doodle" - Kermit helps Don Music finish the "Yankee Doodle" song, then because Don finds the idea of calling feathers macaroni ridiculous, they rewrite it to be a song in which Yankee Doodle stays at home cooking for his pony, puts "fat spaghetti" in a pot and calls it macaroni. Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats then come in and perform the song with Don. Dr. Nobel Price: The Great Poonga-Poonga - Dr. Nobel Price reveals his latest captured creature, which turns out to be a live rabbit. Dr. Nobel Price: Herman the Hoppity-Hop - It's green, wears a trenchcoat, does news reports... and it even talks. Dr. Nobel Price has invented an exact mechanical replica of Kermit. Dr. Nobel Price: Speaking Stick - Warren Wolf, who is substituting for Kermit, is the first newsperson to witness Dr. Nobel Price's latest invention, a stick that makes your voice sound louder. It bears a striking resemblance to Warren's microphone... Dr. Nobel Price: The Tinkle Table - Dr. Nobel Price wants to show off his latest invention, a piano, but it's already been invented. Kermit even knows how to play it. Dr. Nobel Price: Foot Snuggies - Dr. Noble Price reveals to the world his invention of Foot Snuggies, which turn out to be socks Dr. Nobel Price: Slushabouts - Dr. Noble Price reveals Slushabouts, which are actually just galoshes. Fairy Tale: The Pied Piper of Hamelin - The Pied Piper has trouble luring mice with his music -- but Kermit lures them by whistling 6514: Fairy Tale: The Princess and the Cookie - Kermit interviews a servant who tells him that the queen wants to test the maiden by placing a cookie under the mattresses to see if she can feel it. The "princess" (Cookie Monster) not only feels it, but also eats the cookie and the mattresses 3640: Fairy Tale: The Princess and the C - Instead of a pea, this princess sleeps on things beginning with C. Fairy Tale: Mirror, Mirror - The Wicked Witch from the Snow White story plans to fool the mirror into saying that she is the fairest -- but she hasn't counted on Kermit hiding behind a curtain. When she sees him, she realizes that he really is pretty good-looking. Fairy Tale: Rapunzel - Rapunzel has been locked in a tower by the wicked witch. Prince Charming comes to rescue her by asking to let down her hair, and she literally does... by having her hair fall off her head. Fairy Tale: Sleeping Beauty - Prince Charming kisses Sleeping Beauty, expecting to wake her up. To his astonishment, she turns into a frog and hops off with Kermit. Fairy Tale: Sleeping Beauty's Kiss - The prince kisses Sleeping Beauty, but rather than waking her up, falls asleep himself. Fairy Tale: Rumpelstiltskin - The miller's daughter is in danger of losing her baby if she cannot guess the first name of Rumpelstiltskin. Kermit puts up a hotline, Sesame-Street-555, for people to call in and help her. The name ends up being Bruce Rumpelstiltskin, but unfortunately for Kermit, he picked the wrong place to hide: an empty baby carriage. Fairy Tale: Pinocchio - Kermit reports from Gepetto's workshop, the home of the world-famous wooden toy Pinocchio. Pinocchio demonstrates how he can make his nose grow longer by telling lies. He tells so many crazy stories that his nose pushes Kermit through the wall. 3514: Fairy Tale: Princess Chooses a Prince - A princess says that the one she has chosen to be her prince has bulgy eyes, small ears, and a funny voice, is wearing a hat and coat...and is a frog. Kermit is the only one who fits that description, so she kisses him, thinking he'll become a prince. In a puff of smoke, she turns into a frog. Kermit invites her to "the hop" and she accepts. Fairy Tale: The Elves and the Shoemaker - Kermit interviews the elves, who give the shoemaker various gifts that are not shoes, but rather things that rhyme with "shoe." Fairy Tale: Seven Emotional Dwarves - Kermit meets the Seven Dwarves, seemingly from the Snow White story. However, in this version each is named after (and represents) an emotion. (Kermit ad-lib: "Hey Dulcy, we got the wrong dwarves again!") They are named Cheerful, Sad, Lovey, Angry, Proud, Surprised and Fearful. 3113: Fairy Tale: - Jack and the Beanstalk - Kermit climbs the famous beanstalk and passes Jack on the way who warns him not to go up. He breaches the clouds and meets a giant (played by Jerry Nelson in a cameo). 3403: Favorite Animals - At a zoo, Kermit asks the patrons what their favorite animals are. He happens to be standing by a cage with three attention-craving pigs, who desperately assume the mannerisms of each animal mentioned. One pig finally calls the attention of a little boy who apparently loves every animal. As it turns out, the pigs' favorite animal is the frog. Frog On The Street - Kermit interviews a little girl about the sounds animals make. When he asks her what sound a frog makes, she replies "Wiggit! Wiggit!" which doesn't amuse Kermit. History: Christopher Columbus - Kermit interviews Christopher Columbus before he begins his voyage to discover America. Kermit tries to tell him that the third ship is tied to the dock, but it's too late -- the dock breaks free, and takes Kermit along with the ship. 4005: History: The Boston T Party - Kermit interviews some colonial American citizens who are participating in the Boston Tea Party. Rather than tea, they drop things that begin with the letter "T" in the water instead. 3457: History - The First Day Of School In History - Kermit goes back in time to witness the very first day of school, taught by a caveman teacher (Mr. Moses) with caveman students (such as Oog, Argh, and Runk). Today the students learn about the letter N. The teacher presents a stone carved N to Kermit... which accidentally lands on his flipper. History: George Washington's Father's Cherry Tree - Kermit interviews the father of George Washington, who is annoyed that George keeps chopping down his cherry trees and then telling the truth about it. Holiday: Holiday Mix-Up - Kermit interviews Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and a witch -- they are all confused about who they are and what holidays they belong in. Holiday: Santa Claus - Kermit witnesses how Santa Claus comes down the chimney, but not before a chimney sweep enters the chimney first. Ideas For Games - Kermit is on a quest to interview people who have invented their own games. Elmo plays "the reporter game", where he pretends to be a news reporter, and then fights with Kermit over his microphone. Little Red Cookie Hood - Cookie Monster portrays Little Red Riding Hood. He brings cookies for his sick grandmother, but Kermit tells him that sick people should have healthy foods. Little Red Riding Hood: The Woodsman - Kermit witnesses how the mailman, the salesman and the woodsman knock at the door while the Big Bad Wolf chases Little Red Riding Hood around the bed. Eventually, the Woodsman shows up, and Red and the Wolf chase him for cutting down a maple which was their favorite tree. 4006: Little Red Riding Hood: Directions - Kermit, using a pull-down map, tries to give Little Red Riding Hood directions to her grandmother's house. But she seems preoccupied with brushing lint from her red cloak. In the end, Red joins her grandmother, the Big Bad Wolf, and a cab driver for a picnic. 2558: London Fog - In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log," and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog. Man In Snowstorm - Part 1: Kermit has received a phone call which tells him that there is someone who has been standing out in a terrible snow storm for a long time. Kermit asks everyone who passes by, "Are you that person?" But everyone he asks has been out in the snow for only a short time. Kermit refuses to give up, however, and tells us to stay tuned. Part 2: Kermit, now shivering a little, is still looking for the person who's been standing out in the snow for a long time. He even asks Farley, too. Still no success yet. Part 3: Kermit is now buried up to his neck in snow, colder than ever. He calls the attention of passerby Harvey Kneeslapper, who tells Kermit that he is the one who made the call, which was a prank call. As it turns out, Kermit was the one standing out in the storm. 3619: Miami Mice - Kermit appeared in his reporter persona in a Miami Mice sketch (which used the regular Miami Mice intro instead of the News Flash logo). Kermit tries to interview the mice about adventure (probably for another news program other than Sesame Street News), but finds it difficult to do so when he's interrupted by a jet plane, an animal stampede, and a giant monster all making their way through the office. Monsters At School: The First Day Of School - Kermit reassures kindergarten student Cookie Monster that there's no need to be afraid on the first day of school. As he's about to leave, the teacher mistakes him for a student and tells him to sit down. 3449: Monsters At School: That is How We Look - Kermit is at the first day of school for monsters, where the monster teacher and his monster students sing a song about how different they look. At the end of the song, the monster teacher let his students play and Kermit joins them in a game of tag. Monsters At School: What Monsters Want to Be When They Grow Up - Kermit, doing a "slow-breaking human interest story," asks monsters at a daycare center what they want to be when they grow up, and every time they tell him, he rewards them with a cookie. Cookie Monster, posing as a baby ("Cry cry cry, sniffle sniffle sniffle"), claims he wants to be an orthodontist. However, Kermit gets wise to Cookie's scheme, and instead rewards him with a wind-up toy bridge of false teeth. 3139: Mumford's Big & Small Trick - The Amazing Mumford has a new trick, where he will make Thumbelina big and The Big Bad Wolf small. He makes Thumbelina big, but doesn't make the wolf smaller -- instead, Kermit is the one who shrinks Nursery Rhyme: Jack and Jill - Jack needs someone to go up the hill with him. First he chooses Mervin, then Francine and Gladys the Cow. Finally Jack chooses Jill, who refuses go up the hill with him again, so he asks Kermit to fill in. 6933: Nursery Rhyme: Little Miss Muffet - Kermit meets Little Miss Muffet, who sits on her water bed, eats crunchy granola, and is not afraid of the spider, who ends up frightening Kermit away. Nursery Rhyme: Hey Diddle Diddle - In a take on the "Hey Diddle Diddle" nursery rhyme, Kermit interviews Natalie the cow and her cat manager as she prepares to jump over the moon. Natalie plans to break the usual cow stereotype by doing this jump. After the cat plays a fanfare on his fiddle, she makes the jump and crash lands back to Earth, where she is praised and congratulated for her jump. Nursery Rhyme: Old Mother Hubbard - Instead of a bone, Mother Hubbard brings her dog various objects which rhyme with "bone", including a stone, a throne, and finally a phone (which the dog uses to order take-out from a Chinese restaurant). Nursery Rhyme: Humpty Dumpty - Humpty Dumpty has fallen off a wall, and Kermit interviews one of the king's horses. Gladys the Cow is also with them, pretending to be a horse. Humpty is put together again, but then Kermit gives him a congratulatory slap on the back, and he falls off the wall again. Then the king's horses and men begin blaming Kermit for the trouble he caused. Nursery Rhyme: Hickory Dickory Dock - Kermit stands by a grandfather clock waiting for a mouse to run up it, acting out "Hickory Dickory Dock". Gladys the Cow and a duck show up instead. Finally, a horse comes in and explains that the mouse can't make it. The horse runs through the clock, breaking it in the process. Nursery Rhyme: Jack Be Nimble - Jack can't figure out how to jump over the candlestick. 3657: Nursery Rhyme: The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe - Kermit looks for the Old Woman who Lives in a Shoe. At first he ends up visiting The Young Man who Lives in a Glove, and the Young Woman who Lives in a Hat. When he reaches the shoe, it turns out the old woman needs a babysitter for her kids, and what better candidate than Kermit? Nursery Rhyme: Peter Piper's Family - Kermit goes to Peter Piper's Pickled Peppers Patch to interview Peter Piper, but he only gets to meet other members of his family, whose names all begin with a common letter. Nursery Rhyme: Mary and Her Little Lamb - After an interview with Mary, the lamb follows Kermit the Frog. Nursery Rhyme: Old King Cole - Kermit witnesses as Old King Cole calls for his pipe and bowl (both of which he rejects), followed by his fiddlers three (along with a drummer, a saxophone player, and a bass player). Nursery Rhyme: Little Bo Peep - Part 1: Kermit encounters a distressed Little Bo Peep, whose sheep is missing. They both observe every sheep that walks by - the first sheep has its tail in front (on its face); the second one has its tail in the middle (on its back), and the third one has no tail. The fourth one does have a tail where it should be: behind. However, this indignant sheep claims to be Mary's little lamb. Kermit tells us to stay tuned for updates on the search for the lost sheep. Part 2: Bo Peep has had no luck in finding her sheep; instead she encounters Gladys the Cow pretending to be a sheep, and Fred the Wonder Horse pretending to be a dog. Kermit decides to give up on the search, and returns us to our regularly scheduled program. 3453: Old MacDonald: Spaceship - Old MacDonald says a spaceship has landed on his farm. A dog emerges with a frisbee in its mouth, and MacDonald mistakes the frisbee for the spaceship. But before long, a real spaceship lands on the farm, and out of it come the Yip Yip Martians. The scene ends in chaos. Old MacDonald: Health Farm - Old MacDonald opens a health resort for his animals. Oogle Family - Although this sketch does not begin with the News Flash logo, Kermit is reporting from a theatre auditorium wearing a tux with his reporter's uniform slung over the seat next to him. In what is described as the musical event of the century, music lovers from around the world have gathered in tribute to the Oogle Family -- that is, words that rhyme with "oogle," such as bugle and googol. The featured piece of music was written by Sir Chrissy Von Koogle and played by Old McDoogle on the bugle, one of the world's foremost concert buglers, who is accompanied by Mr. Cookie Monster, one of the world's finest googlers. Together, they perform "Old McDoogle had a Bugle", sung to the tune of "Old McDonald had a Farm". 3314: Rainy Day - Kermit asks Telly and Mona how they spend a rainy day. Telly enjoys practicing his bassoon, while Juliet loves to play pretend. Against his will, Kermit gets to play the part of the White Rabbit. The Bird Family - Kermit interviews a bird who sings about how her parents still love her even though they don't live together anymore (though it is not directly stated whether her parents are divorced or separated). The Insvisible Man - Kermit interviews the Invisible Man, who tap dances for him, and later introduces his family which crowds Kermit. All that is seen of the Invisible Man and his kin are their hats. The Six Dollar Man - Kermit explores the lab of Professor Nucleus Von Fission, who has just built a robot called the Six Dollar Man, out of parts which cost him six dollars total. The robot destroys the lab, while Von Fission laughs. Kermit is horrified, but Von Fission explains, "What do you expect for six dollars?" The Three Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf: The Pig's Straw House - Kermit interviews one of the Three Little Pigs, the one who built a straw house. The Big Bad Wolf comes to blow it down, but the house is actually strong. 3099: The Three Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf: Five Little Pigs - Kermit tries to tell the story of the Three Little Pigs, but five pigs show up. He realizes he's encountered the wrong group of Pigs -- one of these Pigs went to market, and one stayed home. Just as he's got things straight, the Big Bad Wolf shows up, and huffs and puffs Kermit away. The Three Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf: The Count Counts the Three Little Pigs - Kermit's interview with the Three Little Pigs is interrupted by the Count, who wants to count them. When he counts the pigs, thunder and lightning crash, and the pigs, thinking it's going to rain, go inside and refuse to be interviewed. When the Count's counting puts an end to the interview, Kermit goes to interview the residents of the next house... the Seven Dwarves The Three Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf: How the Three Little Pigs Feel - The Big Bad Wolf has blown down the houses of the Three Little Pigs, so Kermit interviews them to know how they feel. The pig who made his house out of straw is angry, the pig who made a stick house is sad, but the one who made his house out of bricks is proud, because his house is still standing. :3276: The Three Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf: The Big Bad Wolf's School for Huffing and Puffing - The wolf teaches Kermit how to huff and puff like him. The wolf tests Kermit's blowing skills by having him move three ping pong balls by taking a deep breath and then blow them away with his mouth. Next, the wolf wants Kermit to blow down a straw house, but Kermit can't do it. On the third try, the wolf secretly helps him by blowing on the house and they both blow the straw off a monster couple's house . The wolf congratulates Kermit on his great job at blowing, but now Kermit has to deal with the monster couple, who are not very pleased with what just happened. The Three Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf: The New Three Little Pigs Story - The Big Bad Wolf plays a game of "Three of These Things" with Kermit and the pigs. Since Kermit doesn't belong with the pigs, the wolf blows him out of the picture. The Tortoise & The Hare - Kermit covers the race between the tortoise and the hare for Sesame Street Sports. Everything goes smoothly, until the race begins. The hare dawdles, since the tortoise is so slow that the hare will have time to win. Kermit rushes to the finish line so that he can see the results...and is crowned the winner. The Tortoise & The Hare's Rematch - The hare challenges The Tortoise to a rematch: this time, the Tortoise comes equipped with a jet-pack. Waiting In Line - Kermit talks to people waiting in line for a football game being held at the SuperGame Stadium. Weather Report - News anchorman Kermit concludes his news program with a weather report by their new news anchor, Simon Soundman, whom does a weather report using sounds for different kinds of weather (wind blowing, a foghorn for fog, rain and thunder for a rainstorm,). Kermit fires him and calls for another weatherman, who has a more "visual" approach to reporting the weather. What Makes People Angry? - Kermit tries to find out what makes people angry, but everyone he encounters is too busy to speak to him, which ultimately causes him to lose his temper and yell at the camera. Two of the people he asks is Grover, and a Mr. Johnsonesque Muuppets, and Farley, Roosevelt Franklin, Guy Smiley can be seen passing by in the background. Category:Templates Category:Infobox templates